Cuarto Elegido
by Erusel
Summary: Un nuevo piloto llega a NERV desde Inglaterra, como reaccionaran sus compañeros? SIN TERMINAR


EL CUARTO ELEGIDO

** CAPITULO UNO: **Presentaciones****

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Tokio 3, el cielo se encontraba despejado y  la cortina estrellada de la noche se abría para darle paso a la claridad del día, los pájaros  cantaban como saludando a la mañana, el suave arrullo de la brisa matinal solo era interrumpida por los gritos de una joven, era una chica muy linda con un marcado acento europeo, su cabello era rojizo y tenia unos lindos y crueles ojos azules, al parecer venia discutiendo con el joven que venia a su lado, bueno ella le gritaba mientras que el simplemente se limitaba a sonreír nerviosamente cuando la gente que pasaba volteaba a verlos, él se quedo viendo fijamente a una chica de cabello corto azulado que venia a su encuentro.

"que tal primera elegida?"- saludó la joven pelirroja con un ligero toque de arrogancia en su voz, cuando la otra joven estuvo suficientemente cerca

La joven de cabello azulado se limitó a observar a la pelirroja sin darle mucha importancia  mientras seguía su camino rumbo a la escuela,  Shinji - así se llamaba el chico - seguía a Rei a poca distancia, la pelirroja no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlos no sin refunfuñar y mirarlos con cara de asesina en serie, cuando llegaron al salón, Rei se sentó y comenzó a ver por la ventana con un aire indiferente, Shinji la imito, mientras que azuka azotaba su portafolios en el pupitre haciendo que todo el salón volteara, todos volvieron su vista a la profesora que en ese momento entraba seguida de Misato y la doctora Ritsuko de NERV.

Todos los estudiantes abrieron descomunalmente sus ojos cuando se enteraron que allí presentarían al chico que manejaría al EVA 04 construido en Inglaterra y de donde también era su piloto, Misato hizo señas a alguien que se encontraba fuera para que entrara al recinto, la puerta se abrió suavemente y en seguida apareció un chico alto, de cabello rubio, unos penetrantes ojos grises y una hermosa sonrisa, él hizo un gesto de saludo y lo corroboro con la mano, todas las chicas presentes literalmente comenzaron a babear y Misato hizo un gesto de satisfacción al notarlo al mismo tiempo que le sonreía al chico nuevo y este le devolvía la sonrisa. 

"y bien chicas, que les parece?"- preguntó en un susurro Misato a Rei y Asuka con una sonrisa

Las dos se sonrojaron visiblemente ante las miradas perplejas del resto de la clase, el cuarto elegido se acercó y se inclino ante Asuka con una maliciosa sonrisa y le pregunto:

"supongo que tu me mostraras la escuela, no es asì?"

"por supuesto, lindo"- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa coqueta

"genial, mi nombre es karl"- agregó él sin dejar de sonreír

"yo soy Asuka"- contestó ella

"supongo que esto será divertido"- continuó él mientras veía el resto de la clase, enseguida se fue a sentar a lado de Rei con un gesto de aburrimiento.

Misato y Ritsuko se fueron advirtiéndoles a los pilotos que tendrían que ir a hacerse unas pruebas en la noche, Shinji le dirigía continuas miradas a Karl, al parecer no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, Karl se ocupaba de platicar con todas las chicas que parecían moscas atraídas por la miel, al finalizar el día Rei, Shinji, Asuka y Karl se dirigieron a casa de Misato.

Asuka y Karl platicaban amenamente mientras que Rei y Shinji simplemente se limitaban a escuchar lo que decían, Karl de vez en cuando le hablaba a Rei a lo que ella respondía amablemente para sorpresa de Shinji y Asuka pero siempre Asuka la interrumpía cambiando de tema, para Shinji era obvio que Asuka quería a Karl para si, a él no le importaba mientras Karl dejara a Rei Ayanami en paz él estaría feliz.

Cuando llegaron por fin a casa todos se sentaron en la sala a esperar a Misato, vieron películas, escucharon música, hasta jugaron y Misato no llegaba. Asuka declaró que tenía mucha hambre por lo que Rei y Shinji la apoyaron así que decidieron que lo mejor seria  hacer algo de comer, fueron a la cocina y por mas que buscaron solo había curry preparado y cerveza fría. Rei y Karl bajaron a buscar algo de comer a la tienda mientras que Asuka y Shinji se encargaban de preparar la mesa. Volvieron con un montón de cosas(huevos, leche, harina, pasta, verduras y cosas así) por lo que se dispusieron a preparar la cena. Mientras que Shinji, Asuka y Karl peleaban por ver que iban a hacer, Rei simplemente se limitaba a observarlos al parecer bastante divertida, en una de esas Shinji sin querer le tiro un huevo en la cara a Karl así que este le arrojo harina pero Shinji se agacho y la harina le fue a caer a Asuka que se encolerizo tanto que comenzó a arrojar comida a todos, incluso a Rei. Pronto se volvió una verdadera guerra de todos contra todos, en pocos minutos la casa parecía pastel llena de harina, huevos, leche, etc, en todos lados. En lo mas encarnizado de la pelea Misato y Ritsuko abrieron la puerta cuando varios huevos y harina salían volando en esa dirección. Un gesto de incredulidad se dibujo en los rostros de las mujeres al ver a sus pilotos completamente asquerosos, Misato comenzó a reírse y Ritsuko inmediatamente comenzó a regañarlos sorprendida de que incluso el correcto y maduro karl hubiera participado.

Misato y Ritsuko se fueron a cenar fuera dejando a 4 tristes y hambrientos adolescentes limpiando la casa, Rei se encontraba limpiando los sillones cuando vio con un cojín, lo miro con malicia y se lo arrojo a un desprevenido Shinji lo que dio inicio a una pelea de almohadas. En un respiro asuka solo tuvo tiempo de decir que tal vez seria divertido ser cuatro antes de ser abatida por una lluvia de almohadas.


End file.
